Misconception
by Jyoti
Summary: AU Dante has always been known as a player, but then he falls head over heels for his lab partner Lauren Treacy. Meanwhile Jack and Madison have some decisions to make on their relationship. (Jack & Madison parts are in the last chapter). Inspired by My Angel Part 2 written by slota071.
1. Chapter 1

**Misconception**

Dante never really expected to end up in Berkeley of all colleges. He used to be content going to school with Omar, and leaving whenever he pleased to go backpacking across the world. But time was ticking, and he figured maybe he needed to finally buckle down and get a degree. At the same time he was torn because he was still young, and he wanted to do everything that he ever dreamed of doing, but he comforted himself with the thought that there would be time for everything. There was also the need to get away from his brother, and everything else in Valley Glen. Of course his life there wasn't bad, but everything was turned upside down when he came back from his trip in Europe only to find out that his brother had committed a robbery.

In other words, he was pursuing the same girl that Dante had slept with.

Adrian Lee, a pretty Latina with a sexy attitude.

Dante knew that he should have never left her, but he expected her to be another fling. He was known for being a player, even in his high-school years, and he didn't expect this girl to be any different, but the whole time that he was in Europe he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Then again he didn't know if it was just because she was good in bed, or if it was because he actually felt something for her. He shrugged the thought out of his head, it couldn't be the latter because they only talked for a few moments anyway.

As he took a seat in an empty desk he noticed that the students were piling in just before the late bell rang. He almost chuckled at this. It reminded him of a high-school. The professor was a rather plump man, with a bald head and spectacles that weren't hard to spot. He scratched his head a little before frantically jotting a few things on the board before everyone came in.

When he was finished he turned around to face his students. He already looked out of breath and Dante had to stop himself from chuckling.

"Ok class, welcome to General Chemistry! My name is Mr. Potter. Most of this stuff will be things that you have already learned in high-school. This semester we'll be covering stoichiometry, inter molecular force and phase changes. You'll analyze the properties of liquids, solids, and gasses and a bunch of other really cool things that I'm sure none of you care about, other wise you'd be in a much higher level of Chemistry by now."

A few of the students chuckled at this, but for the most part the class remained silent. It was always like that on the first day though.

Before Mr. Potter could continue talking, the door opened and a girl walked in that was most likely a college freshman. Dante turned his head and noticed the girl and for a second his eyes widened, and then returned back to normal.

She was pretty.

"You're late," the teacher tossed her a playful glare but she hadn't caught on.

She looked nervous almost, "I know I'm sorry. I got lost and...Is this room 101, are you Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I am," he chuckled, "And relax. The first days are always the easiest, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

She tossed him a smile, "Of course."

"Why don't you go ahead and take a seat right over," Mr. Potter scanned the room and his eyes locked onto Dante's for a second, "Right next to the gentleman over there." He pointed his finger at Dante and for some reason Dante felt nerves that he had never really felt before kick in as the girl took a seat next to him.

Mr. Potter kept talking, but he was barely listening. He was glancing over at the girl in hopes that she wouldn't notice.

She had coffee colored skin and long black hair, and her smile was eye-catching.

His eyes involuntarily glanced down at her body. She was stacked nicely, with small curves and...

"Excuse me?"

Dante looked up and realized that she was talking to him. Her voice was serious, yet it still managed to be soft-spoken.

He realized that he still hadn't said anything when she continued talking, "...We're supposed to be doing the lab together? You were paying attention right?"

He chuckled at this as he looked at the girl and in a playful tone he answered, "No, not really. I guess I was a little distracted."

He smirked at her, and he expected a laugh, or a blush, or something to show that she was at least a little interested in him. But he didn't get any of those signs. Instead she just rolled her eyes, "He said this lab is summative, so if you could maybe _stop _being distracted, that would be really helpful to our grade right now."

He was taken aback by this, but he tried to play it off as he read through the lab. It was pretty easy. It was one that he had done in high-school before, and somehow he remembered it clearly.

When he finished reading it, he noticed the shocked expression on the girls face as he grabbed the tubes and prepared everything.

"Well are you going to help or not?" he teased.

At this she tossed him a small smile, and the two began setting up the lab together. The lab was easy really, all they had to do was put together a saturated solution. Dante watched as the girl busied herself with the lab. He'd never really seen someone so involved in a simple lab experiment before, "Wow you must really like Chemistry."

She chuckled, "Hardly. It's never been my favorite subject. But what I do like, is an easy A. Can you hand me the seed crystal?"

He grabbed the seed crystal from the table and handed it to her and she began to work with it. He noticed the way she dug deeper into the work when his eyes on her became more intense. It took a few minutes for her to finally say something about it, "What are you looking at?"

"You," he chuckled, "You're really attractive you know that?"

She scoffed, but he could see the tiny curves of her lips moving upward, "And how many girls have you used that line on exactly?"

"Would that really be of any interest to you?" he challenged.

She laughed at this as she finished up the last part of the project. She didn't answer him however.

When they were finally done with the lab experiment, the teacher came by each row and checked on them.

"Great work you two! Now just finish up the written portion and you should be set." He handed the two of them another paper and the girl began writing.

"I'm Dante by the way."

She bit her bottom lip as she looked up from her paper, "I'm Lauren."

"Lauren," he smiled, testing the name out on his own lips, "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

She laughed, "You too...I guess."

The bell rang and he tossed his backpack over his shoulder, "You guess? I mean it's not everyday that you meet a handsome stranger in a chemistry class."

Lauren giggled at this, "Well Dante...I think you think way too highly of yourself."

"What can I say, I have a big ego."

"I bet," she smiled as she grabbed her backpack and started to make her way out the classroom.

"Hey wait up," he said as he matched her pace and they walked out of the class, "I can't even get a number?"

She rolled her eyes at this, "I don't just give out numbers to strangers-"

"Handsome strangers," he added.

"Yeah well, not even _handsome _strangers."

"I have to admit you're a tough one. It's gonna take a lot to win you over," he smirked.

"Yup, and it only gets harder. I'm not at all what you think Dante."

And before he could even ask what that meant she was walking away from him. He watched her walk away as he shook his head and laughed. This girl was definitely something different. His thoughts of Adrian were suddenly whisked away and his plans of how to win this Lauren girl over filled his brain.

**A/N: **Ahh! I just couldn't resist it. They're my crack pairing at the moment lol. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Kiss **

Over the next few weeks Lauren and Dante had expanded on their playful friendship. Eventually Lauren gave Dante her number, but she wouldn't admit to Madison just yet that she had any interest in him. So far Lauren had really been enjoying the college life, despite all the work. Having a best friend helped a lot with that as well. It was Friday morning now, and both Lauren and Madison were making their way towards their classes that happened to be in the same letter building.

"So did you hear about the party that's going on tonight?" Madison asked eagerly.

Lauren shook her head, "I had no idea, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to go anyway."

Madison raised an eyebrow at her,"Why not?"

"I have a huge chemistry test on Monday and I need to study for it."

"Oh come on! Live a little! You can always study on the weekend, and I'm sure your little friend will be there," Madison nudged her best friend and she found herself giggling when she saw Lauren smile.

"Oh my gosh Lauren! You like him!"

Lauren looked at her like she just pulled a fire alarm. Her eyes widened before hitting Madison playfully, "Shut up Madison! People can you hear you, you know?"

Madison waved her statement off, "So is it true...Do you like him?"

Lauren chuckled, "I don't know Madison...Do you like Jack?"

"You're avoiding the topic," Madison pouted.

When Lauren didn't say anything she sighed, "Fine. I'll see you later tonight. Text me if you decide to go to the party. I really don't want to go alone. Ah! I wish Jack was here."

"How are you two?"

Madison smiled, "We're good...I'm still a little worried about the whole Grace thing. I mean what if he thinks he made the wrong decision in being with me?"

"I'm sure he doesn't Madison. He broke it off with Grace for a reason."

"Yeah but he's done that before. Anyway he said that he was making a trip to Berkeley. All of the football players at his school get a weekend to leave the campus and get a break from sports."

"That's great Madison! But why next week?"

Madison smiled, "Duh Lauren! It's Valentines Day!"

"Oh right, I totally forgot."

"Who forgets Valentines day?"

But before Lauren could answer that the warning bell rang, and she was making her way to her class.

* * *

><p>Chemistry was her first class of the day. Aside from the first day she had managed to arrive there on time everyday. Today Mr. Potter was going over mole ratios. He had a very weird way of constructing his assignments, and if Lauren hadn't taken Chemistry in high-school, she might have been lost. She looked around and noticed that Dante was nowhere to be found, even when the bell rang he still wasn't there. She didn't know why she was so anxious about it, but she kept that to herself as she looked over at Mr. Potter who began explaining the chapter.<p>

"...And we must always remember that in order to solve a mole ration you must have a what?" He looked over at the class enthusiastically but no one said anything. Mr. Potter looked upset about this, and he sighed heavily before writing it on the board, "A balanced equation. Come on you guys! I know most of you learned this in the tenth grade."

Before he could say anything more the door opened and Lauren felt her breathing hitch for a second as Dante walked inside casually. She only looked at him briefly, five seconds tops, before turning her attention back on her paper. She started to scribble down the notes as Mr. Potter looked over at Dante angrily.

"You're late. What's your excuse?"

Dante shrugged, "I don't live on campus and my motorcycle broke down."

Lauren's eyes widened at this for a second. _"He rides a motorcycle?" _

Mr. Potter rubbed his temples, clearly aggravated, "Go have a seat and copy the notes from the board. We're going over mole ratios."

Dante made his way towards Lauren and took a seat. She quickly turned her head and looked back at the board.

"Did you miss me?" he joked.

Lauren rolled her eyes but chuckled, "You're gonna miss what Mr. Potter's teaching if you don't pay attention."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Back to square one I see."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him for a second, but he was still looking at the board.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he responded.

She wanted to ask him another question but she refrained as she continued to copy the notes from the board.

"Ok now I want you guys to go ahead and do these ten practice problems. There's no homework tonight but make sure that you're studying," Mr. Potter said as he went around and passed everyone a worksheet.

Lauren grabbed the paper from her teacher and scanned over the questions before doing them. Dante looked over at her for a minute. He wasn't the type of person to get started on his work right away. She noticed that he was looking at her, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Aye Lauren," he nudged her and she looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What's up?"

"Did you hear about the party?"

"Oh yeah...I heard. My friend really wants to go-"

"And you don't?" he questioned.

"Well it's just that...We have that Chemistry test on Monday remember? And if I don't do good on the first test-"

Dante chuckled, "Lauren, you learned all this crap in high-school. Besides it's not like you're majoring in Chemistry. That's why we're in General Chemistry remember?"

Lauren laughed at this, "I guess you have a point..."

"So you're coming then?"

For a while she didn't answer and Dante laughed to lighten the mood, "I can take you over there on my motorcycle, _and_ I can get you and your friend in for free."

Lauren couldn't help but giggle at this, "I'll go but I'm not going on your motorcycle Dante."

"Why?"

She gave him a knowing look, "Motorcycles are even more dangerous than cars. What happens if I fall off?"

He faked a shocked expression, "Well gee! I never thought about that before!"

She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed, "Lauren you really think I would let you fall off?"

"I don't think that's something that you can control."

He took her by surprise when he suddenly leaned in towards her, and whispered something in her ear,_ "Well if you just hold on tight, I'm sure you'd survive." _

Her heart started racing, and she couldn't turn to look at him. She was thankful for the interruption from the teacher.

"How is it going? Are you guys understanding the lesson?"

She nodded at the teacher and he checked her paper, which was only half way done.

"Finish it up, we have about fifteen minutes of class left. And Mr. Nixon, I would really appreciate it if you would get started on yours."

* * *

><p>When Lauren was done with all of her classes, she made her way inside her dorm. Her parents as well as her brother had called her and she decided to call them back to waste some time. It was late afternoon and the party would be closer to nine or ten at night. Madison said that she would be coming over an hour before they left to get ready. She scrolled through her contacts list and called Jason.<p>

After a few rings he answered the phone in a cheerful manner.

"Lauren hey! How is the college life?"

"Hey Jason! It's good...I'm doing pretty good in all of my classes. Are you still enjoying medical training?"

"Of course. I can't wait to become an actual doctor. And you'll never guess who I bumped into today."

"Who?"

"Grace," he responded in an excited tone.

It was no secret that Jason used to have a thing for Grace, but she couldn't be quite sure if he still liked her.

"You mean Grace Bowman right?"

"Yup. It's really good to have a familiar face around here you know?"

"Haven't you been making friends?"

"Oh yeah of course but still, I don't really know them as well as I know Grace."

"Well of course not," Lauren chuckled, "Because you didn't kiss them all at Med Camp."

"Shut up Lauren!" he responded in a playful manner.

"So do you still have a thing for Grace?"

"...I'm not sure, but right now that's not what I want to focus on. Anyway I didn't even call you to talk to you about Grace."

"Oh...then what is it?"

"It's about mom and dad-"

"Did something happen?"

"Oh yeah something definitely happened...Something big Lauren."

"Is it bad?" Lauren asked timidly. Her parents had been fighting for such a long time, which was the reason for their divorce in the first place.

"No, it's not bad," Jason chuckled, "They're getting back together."

Lauren didn't say anything for a moment, but she was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't believe it. She never thought that the two of them would get back together.

"Jason that's...That's great. So they're getting remarried?"

Jason laughed, "Well I mean they just started seeing each other again so I doubt it. They have a lot of issues to work out, as well as understanding why they fought in the first place."

"Yeah that's true."

Lauren and Jason talked for a few more minutes until Jason said that he had to leave. She smiled as she said goodbye to Jason and then ended the call on her phone. Things were definitely looking up for her.

* * *

><p>Lauren had spent most of the time studying. She had a test in Chemistry as well as one in her Creative Writing class. She barely even heard the knock on the door, until it became louder and louder to the point where she had to open it. She got up and walked over to open the door and she saw Madison standing there with an excited look on her face, and a few bags of clothing.<p>

She knew that this couldn't be good.

"Ah! Lauren I'm so excited! Now about the whole money thing I think I have-"

Lauren waved Madison's statement off, "Don't worry about it. I have us covered...or Dante has us covered at least."

"Ooh, he's getting us in for free? This guy must really like you Lauren!"

"I don't know about all that, but come on let's get ready."

Madison threw a couple of bags on Lauren's bed, "So I figured I could do your makeup first, and then get mine done. Have you picked out a dress?"

Lauren shook her head, "I figured I would just throw on a skirt or something."

Madison pouted, "This isn't the type of party where you just throw something on."

"It's just like going to a club Madison. I don't see the difference."

Madison rolled her eyes at Lauren's attitude, "Come on let's just get you ready."

**...**

As Madison applied makeup onto Lauren's face she heard Lauren's phone ring. Lauren's eyes were still closed because Madison was putting eyeliner on her and so she remained there. Madison grabbed her phone quietly and looked at the message on the screen. She smirked.

"Ooh, it's from Dante."

Lauren's eyes opened almost immediately and she looked at Madison with a warning face, "Don't you dare read that Madison!"

"Why? You said you didn't like him."

"Just give me the phone."

Madison giggled, "Dante says-"

Lauren snatched it before she could even read the next line, "That's invasion of privacy Madison."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry gees! You need to lighten up."

Lauren was barely listening though as she read Dante's text.

_From Dante:_

_To Lauren_

_Call me when you get there so I can let you in...You sure you don't want to ride the motorcycle? ;)_

Lauren chuckled at this, "He's so stupid."

"Mhm," Madison smirked, "Now let's finish getting you all dolled up."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the party a little late, and they could hear the music from outside the building. Dante let them in easily, and Lauren was curious as to how he got them in for free. Madison was wearing a knee length black dress with heels to match. Her hair was curled to perfection and she wore light makeup. Lauren was wearing a red dress that went a little past her knees with black heels and curled hair.<p>

"How did you get us in here without paying?" Lauren asked, or rather screamed over the loud music.

"I'm the DJ!" he responded.

"Oh, that's cool."

When they finally made their way inside the building fully, Madison smiled at the two.

"This must be your friend. Nice to meet you," Dante flashed her a toothy grin and Madison smiled.

She leaned over towards Lauren and whispered something, "Oh my gosh Lauren! He's hot!"

Lauren giggled, "You have Jack remember?"

When they pulled away Madison winked, "Don't worry I wouldn't even try to do that to you, first come first serve after all."

Dante looked at the two of them quizzically, but Lauren didn't bother to let him in on their insider.

"It was nice to meet you Dante. I'm gonna go get some drinks."

"But not too many!" Lauren warned her.

"I won't make that same mistake again, honest. I'll see you later Lauren! Have fun!" And with that Madison walked off, joining a group of strangers in some innocent dancing.

"You're the DJ shouldn't you be up there?" Lauren asked.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" he grinned.

"Of course not," Lauren laughed.

"I got someone to fill in for me actually...Did you wanna dance?"

Before she could respond he continued talking. In a teasing tone he asked her, "_Can_ you dance?"

Lauren scoffed at this and he laughed at her reaction, "Of course I can dance. I took years of ballet."

He was surprised at this, "Wow...I guess I should have seen that coming. You do seem like you would do ballet."

"Why? Because I'm 'white washed'," she rolled her eyes. It brought her back to the days when she was always called white washed in middle school, just because she didn't act ghetto.

Surprisingly he laughed at this, "Gees Lauren, you're really defensive. That's not what I was going to say at all. I just assumed you were in some type of dance. Dancers always have nice bodies."

She could feel the blush forming on her cheeks, and she was just thankful that she was dark enough to the point where it didn't show, "Thanks."

"So what do you say? Let's test your dancer skills."

"Alright...you're on." And with that she grabbed his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Lauren was like a goddess on the dance floor. Dante could barely keep up with her. He was in awe. The way she moved so gracefully, no matter what kind of music was playing, or what kind of dancing she did, she had a way of making it look elegant and hard-hitting all at the same time. For the few weeks that he had known Lauren, he never saw her so confident, and so free. It was a side of her that Dante could definitely get used to.<p>

Across the dance floor Madison was still having the time of her life. But she kept wishing that Jack was there. She was falling for him almost too hard, and she didn't know how to stop it. She was just hoping that he felt the same way, but she guessed that she would see next week when he came to Berkeley to visit.

Lauren and Dante were still dancing, they had barely taken any breaks. Lauren had almost forgotten that a very attractive guy was standing in front of her. She wasn't so nervous anymore. Dante was surprised that he hadn't had a drink yet. He would usually drink to get drunk at parties like this, but he didn't want to leave Lauren for even a second. He saw a few people eyeing her, and he didn't know why he felt the need to say something to them. After all Lauren wasn't his girlfriend. The two of them were just friends, if they were even that.

"I have to admit, you out-danced me!" Dante shouted over the music.

Lauren smiled, "Well I tried to warn you."

Before he could say anything more the mood in the room switched. They were slowing the songs down, and everyone was starting to slow dance. Lauren felt like her heart was racing to the point where it wasn't even funny. She was searching for some type of excuse to get out of this, but he held her by her waist before she could escape.

For a second she didn't move, until he tipped her chin up with his finger and made her look at him, "What happened to your elegant dancing? I mean you did do ballet, and this is a much slower pace than before."

She wanted to laugh at this, but she still couldn't find the voice to say anything. So he tried to calm her down.

He knew the song that they were playing by heart, and as he leaned in closer towards her, he started to sing.

**[I would recommend playing Yo Excuse Me Miss by Chris Brown - I did skip some of the lyrics to fit the story though.]**

_Whoa Whoa  
>Do do do do do<br>Yeah  
>Yeah<em>

_Yo,  
>Tell me fellas have you seen her? (Seen her)<br>It was about five minutes ago  
>When I seen the hottest chick<br>That a young'n  
>Never seen before<em>

She was surprised to say the least. His voice was amazing! And he was really blowing her away. Of course she and Madison sang too, but this was just beyond what she expected. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved to the music, "You sing!"

He laughed, "Yeah...In fact I'm working on a few of my own albums."

_I said Yo,_  
><em>Tell her girls I want to meet her (meet her)<em>  
><em>On second thought that ain't the way to go<em>  
><em>I got'a give her game proper<em>  
><em>Spit it so she'll get it<em>  
><em>There she is I got to stop her<em>

_Or should I talk about her smile? (It's been said before)  
>Or what about her style? (Too obvious)<br>I'm out of time  
>She's out the door<br>I got to go for mine_

_I think I'll say_

She couldn't help but smile as he continued singing the song. Madison had stopped dancing for a while and went to grab another drink, this time of soda, when she saw Lauren and Dante dancing together. She couldn't help the awe that slipped out of her mouth as she watched the two of them. After everything that she'd gone through, Madison honestly thought that she deserved someone like Dante. She didn't know much about him, but he seemed like a nice guy.

_Now shorty grab hold of my hand_  
><em>And let's pretend the floor is ours<em>  
><em>You say you don't really dance<em>

_Don't worry about it_  
><em>We'll just 1,2 step<em>  
><em>1,2 step<em>

_Now if the music is moving too fast (too fast)  
>Grab my hand a little tighter (tighter)<br>Don't be afraid to move a little closer_

_Girl, there is something about you that makes me want to say_

She was lost in the music once again. She just couldn't help it.

"Lauren," Dante said in a barely audible whisper, "...Lauren?"

Lauren looked up at him, "Sorry, what is it?"

"I have to tell you something."

She was nervous again, as she drew in a deep breath and looked at him, "Ok...what is it?"

"I just know how to say it..." he admitted.

Lauren had never seen Dante so nervous before. She waited for him to talk as they stopped dancing.

"Lauren...you're one of the realest girls that I've ever met and I...I know I probably don't deserve it. But will you go out with me?"

She stood there, completely stunned by his question. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that. And now she had a decision to make. But she wasn't sure what to do. She had only known him for a few weeks. She wasn't even sure if she could trust him. She thought that she could trust Jesse, but she was wrong about all of that. But at the same time everything was pulling her towards him, and although she'd never admit it to Madison, she did like him. Or what she knew of him at least.

"Lauren? Are you ok?"

_I want to be where you are_  
><em>Ain't nothing wrong with dancing<em>

_Baby it's so romantic_

_Baby I can be in your heart_

"...Yeah," she gulped, "I'm fine."

"Ok," he chuckled nervously, "...Are you just gonna keep a brother waiting?"

She chuckled at this but upon closer inspection he could see that there were tears in her eyes. He looked over at her, concerned, "Did I do something?"

"What? No, no you didn't do anything...I just...I don't trust people that easily. I guess ever since Jesse-"

"Jesse?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me with...this girl at a party," she explained. She didn't want to say that it was Madison because she was trying to move past all of that.

"Lauren I swear I can be ten times better than your ex."

"It wouldn't be that hard. He was a terrible boyfriend," she laughed as she wiped her eye and then it hit her that she was wearing makeup. She looked at her hand, there was only a bit of mascara on it but she was a girl so of course she freaked out, "Ugh, I guess I should fix this." She turned to head over to the bathroom but he chuckled.

"Wait, Lauren," he tugged on her arm gently and brought her closer to him. She would never feel any less antsy under Dante's gaze. He grinned, "I don't care about your makeup. You don't even need it."

She was about to throw some sarcastic remark his way but she was cut off from any of that as he brought his lips to hers.

_And if your shorty in the house tonight_  
><em>Just grab her by the hand homie<em>  
><em>Make her understand you all was made to dance like this (like this)<em>

_You all was made to bounce like this (whoa like this)_  
><em>Just let her know she was made for you.<em>  
><em>And you want to do everything she want to man.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I'm not sure if I'm going to add another chapter or not. I kind of want to do the whole Valentines Day thing even though I'll be a few days late. So we'll see. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Warning! This chapter is extremely long!

**Just Be My Valentine****  
><strong>

Lauren never expected to end up in a relationship with Dante. But after the club, neither of them could really help themselves. She had opened up to him more than she thought she would allow herself to, and he was proving to be a great guy so far. It was Valentines Day now, and Lauren had just finished up with all of her classes. She was in Madison's room studying for a math test when she heard Madison giggle. Madison hung up and then looked at Lauren with a big smile on her face.

"Let me guess, Jack?" Lauren rolled her eyes but on the inside she was more than happy for her best friend. She just hoped that Jack wouldn't hurt her again.

"He said he's definitely coming to see me today!" Madison squealed, "I've really missed him."

Lauren smiled, "That's great."

"So..." Madison had a little smirk on her face and Lauren already knew what she was going to talk about, but she just played along.

"So what?"

"You and Dante huh?"

Lauren laughed, "You're still on that?"

"What he's hot! I mean of course I love Jack but I mean you really know how to pick 'em!"

"I didn't really pick him," Lauren laughed.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"For what?" Lauren asked.

Madison gave her a knowing look, "For Valentines Day duh!"

"Oh right. Well actually, he didn't really mention it in class today," Lauren shrugged. Valentines Day had never really been that much of a big deal to her.

Madison looked at Lauren in shock, "What! How could he not mention Valentines Day! It's like the most romantic holiday. Aside from Christmas 'cause you know, the mistletoe and everything."

Lauren laughed, "You're such a hopeless romantic Madison!"

"I can't help it...Jack better bring me some flowers or something! But anyway, you're really not worried about Dante not wanting to do anything for Valentines Day?" Madison eyed Lauren suspiciously.

Lauren shook her head, "Why should I be?"

"Well I mean...didn't you tell me that he told you he used to be a player?"

Lauren nodded. Dante had opened up to her and told her about how he was in high-school. At first she was disgusted by his behavior. He seemed like an old Ricky, but when he told her that she changed him, she couldn't help but feel happy about that. Dante had even told her about one of his most current girls, and Lauren was more than surprised to find out that he had been with Adrian. At first she was hesitant about continuing their relationship, but she wouldn't let his past ruin their relationship now.

"Well yeah but I mean...I trust him."

"Well you're much better than I am. I mean I'm constantly worried about Jack and..."

Madison was rambling on and on, but Lauren wasn't listening at the moment. Now she was wondering if Dante really was cheating on her. He had been sincere, or at least she thought he was being sincere, but what if he wasn't? What if he was like Jesse and he was just playing nice so that he could get what he needed from her?

"Lauren? Did you hear me?"

Lauren shot her head up, "Sorry what?"

"I said I'm going to call Amy. You want me to put her on speaker?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

* * *

><p>Dante was in his dorm room when his phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Omar calling and he answered it quickly, "What up bro?"<p>

"Hey! I just wanted to share some news with you."

"Alright, spit it out."

"Are you in a rush?"

Dante was fixing some flowers that were in a vase in his room, "No, I'm just preparing this meal and stuff for Valentines Day."

"Oh cool well...Wait, you're making a meal for yourself on Valentines Day? That's pathetic man."

Dante chuckled, "No, Omar it's for a girl...Or my girlfriend I should say."

"Your girlfriend! Congrats bro! But wait you don't usually have girlfriends...I mean is she just a regular sex buddy or what?"

Dante scoffed at this, but then he knew that he probably shouldn't have gotten angry. Omar knew Dante more than anyone in his family, and he knew that Dante didn't have the best history with girls.

Dante sighed as he continued looking over at everything. He had already prepared a meal, and now he was just cleaning up, "No, she's not a sex buddy. She's not like that...She's one of those girls that you respect you know? Wifey material."

Omar was surprised to say the least, "Wow Dante, I'm really proud of you. I want to meet this girl though. I mean she must be some type of girl to have you feeling this way. You **never** get like this."

"I know dude, which is why I feel like I'm going to screw everything up. She already has trust issues because of her last boyfriend. What if I blow things with her too?"

"Alright listen, just take a deep breath alright...If you're doing everything you can to be the best boyfriend to her, then she'll appreciate that. Just don't screw it up by going for some girl who's easy. No matter who offers, just focus on the prize alright?"

Dante drew in a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah...Yeah I guess you're right. So what did you call to tell me?"

"Oh right, well Adrian and I are getting married!" Omar said in an excited tone.

Dante paused for a moment. He still didn't know how he felt about Omar and Adrian being together, but whenever Omar talked about her he was truly happy, and he would never deprive his brother of happiness, "Wow...So soon?"

"Yeah...I know it's fast, and I know she's young but we're in love. It's going to be a really long engagement. I want her to figure out what she wants to do about college. I don't want to interfere with that but I just...I really love her Dante. I know it's kind of awkward considering..."

"Hey, I have someone now. I can't really complain. And I mean if you would have never gotten with Adrian, who knows? I probably would have never found Lauren..."

"I was waiting for you to tell me her name! Lauren hmm, she sounds like a nice girl."

"She is...Almost too nice. I don't know if I deserve it."

"You can't think like that. If she's with you, it's for a reason. You're not worthless bro. You were just a typical pig in high-school," Omar joked.

Dante laughed, "Gee thanks. Well listen I have to go."

"Alright, it was good talking to you. Keep in touch and focus on your studies out there."

"For sure."

After Dante hung up his phone beeped and he saw that it was a text message from an unknown number. He opened it curiously. There was a picture of a girl wearing practically nothing and under it there was a small message.

**Hey...I don't know if you remember me. Does Regina ring a bell? Well either way it doesn't matter. I met you a few months ago at a club and I was thinking that we should meet up again. No strings attached ;) XOXO - Regina **

Dante bit his lip as he looked at the picture. If it had been just a month ago, he would have taken this girl up on her offer, but he knew that this time it was different. He thought of Lauren and then he closed his phone and continued cleaning up his room.

* * *

><p>"So how is it in New York?" Madison asked Amy eagerly.<p>

"Oh my gosh! It's so great! Of course I miss John though...Every time I hear his voice on the phone I think about turning back and leaving Hudson, but I'm finally following my dreams. It was immature of me to play so many games with Ricky and I realize that now. But I couldn't be happier in New York. I think I'm really learning something out here. I'm really focusing on my studies and making great friends. I think I'll be a great teacher one day."

Lauren and Madison smiled as they heard this. Amy sounded like she was maturing.

Lauren would never admit it to Amy but she felt bad about creating so much distance from her when she was pregnant. At the same time it was hard for her to deal with. Amy had gotten so moody after she had John, and Lauren was just a typical teenager. She didn't understand it, but she was just happy that the three of them were friends still. Lauren knew that she would never be as close to Amy as she was to Madison, but it was nice to hear from her.

"So Amy what about Ben?"

"Ben? Well I know that he loves me...And I think I could love him too. But I told him that I don't want to rush into a relationship. I really want to focus on the real reason I came here. Everyone thinks that it's for Ben, but in reality it was never for Ben. I needed to do something for me for once."

"Well we're really proud of you Amy," Lauren said.

"Thanks, and I hope you guys are learning something out in Berkeley too."

"Oh we are," Lauren said, "I've been pretty good with all of my classes, but I'm still not really sure what I'm going to major in."

"Well hey, you have all the time in the world to figure that out...I heard studying isn't the only thing you've been doing," Amy giggled.

Lauren gave Madison a knowing look, "You told her about Dante didn't you?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist!"

"No, I'm happy for you. You definitely deserve someone after all of the crap Jesse put you through," Amy said in a sincere tone.

"Thanks Amy."

"No problem."

"Well Amy, we'll talk to you later. I think Jack's going to be here soon."

"Aha, Lauren you better keep an eye on Madison and Jack."

"You know I will," Lauren chuckled.

And with that Madison hung up.

Before Madison could say anything to Lauren, Lauren's phone rang. She picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Aye, what are you doing today?"

Lauren tried to stop the grin that was on her face, but she couldn't. Madison chuckled, "I'm going to go freshen up." Lauren nodded and then focused her attention back on Dante, "Um, not much why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my dorm for a bit."

"Umm...Yeah sure. What time?"

"Can you come now?"

Lauren chuckled, "Seriously? Didn't you see enough of me today?"

"Not even a little bit babe."

Lauren felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter when he said this, "...Yeah sure. I'll be over there in ten."

"Alright bye."

* * *

><p>Dante was pacing around and checking on the food when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous. This wasn't like him at all, but he was starting to accept the fact that he wasn't the Dante that he knew when he was around Lauren. He drew in a deep breath, and made his way towards the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Lauren. She was wearing a beige blouse and a pair of black leggings and Dante couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He leaned towards her for a kiss but she moved away, "Do I smell ribs?" She pushed her way past him, and made her way inside.<p>

Dante chuckled as he followed her, "Uh yeah I made ribs, mashed potatoes, and green beans."

"Oh my gosh it smells amazing Dante!"

He chuckled again, "Is my cooking that good that I can't even get a hello?"

She giggled at this and she turned around to face him, "Aha! Sorry."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss and the butterflies started fluttering all over again. He pulled away from her and smiled. She was flushed.

He grabbed her hand, "Come on I'll make you a plate."

**...**

Meanwhile, Madison was just throwing on some earrings when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over towards the door eagerly and when she opened it she squealed.

Of course it was Jack.

And even better, he was holding a dozen roses in his hand. She pulled him into a hug before he could even say anything and Jack laughed. Being with Madison was so different than being with Grace. Madison never had a problem with expressing how she felt towards him, and because of that he always felt like she loved him. And now it was his turn to prove that he loved her too, "Happy Valentines Day Madison."

"Happy Valentines Day! I really missed you."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I missed you too."

"Oh I'm sorry, come in!" Madison smiled.

She let him inside and he smiled as he set the flowers on the counter.

"I just really wanted to come up here to tell you how much I love you Madison. I know that we've had our issues...And I know that I've hurt you a lot. And admitting all of this isn't easy for any guy, but I really am sorry. I was acting like a deuce bag when I toyed with your emotions like that. But I'm happy that you forgave me."

Madison smiled as she stood on her tiptoes and pulled him into a kiss, "Thank you Jack...But can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you sure that you're fully over Grace?"

**...**

Dante was really blowing Lauren away. The meal was just amazing, not even Lauren could cook so well. And aside from that he knew how to hold a conversation, which was something that a lot of guys didn't do that well.

"I'm surprised you haven't said the V word yet?" Dante muttered as he bit into his rib.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, as she took a sip of her water.

"Well you know, since it's Valentines Day and all..."

"Oh...Well yeah, I guess I've just never been that big a fan of Valentines Day," Lauren shrugged, "Wait is all of this for Valentines Day?"

Dante looked down at his plate as he chuckled, "Uh yeah...I figured I'd stop being lazy and attempt to do something romantic."

Lauren chuckled, "Aha! This is so cute..."

"That's because I'm cute," Dante teased.

"**We're **cute," she joked. He leaned over the table and kissed her again and she giggled. She'd never been so giddy before, but she decided to make an exception.

"So why don't you like Valentines Day?"

"I don't know I mean...It just seems like half of the things couples do on Valentines Day are things that they should have already done. I mean I'm not saying you should shower your partner with gifts every day, but you guys should be able to go out and do stuff together without it being for some special occasion."

"Hmm, I really never thought of it before."

"Yeah well, I tend to over analyze stuff so."

Before they could say anything more, Dante felt his phone beep and he looked at Lauren apologetically, "Sorry."

"Oh, no it's fine really."

He looked down at the text message and saw that it was Regina again. He rolled his eyes, but chuckled at her pictures. This girl was desperate, Dante thought.

"What's so funny?" Lauren asked curiously.

"What? Oh, nothing."

Lauren raised an eyebrow, "You were laughing over nothing?"

"Well it was something but it's just, just forget about it. Did you want some more water?"

"No, I'm good." Lauren was tempted to ask him about the text message again but she didn't want to seem like one of "those" girlfriends. So she let it go.

**...**

Madison was waiting patiently for an answer, but Jack seemed to be deep in thought.

"Jack? Did you hear me?"

Jack sighed as he took a seat on the small couch in the dorm, "Yeah. I was just trying to figure out how to explain it...You see with Grace we just have this history together. When I first got with her it was for all of the wrong reasons. My father pushed it on me so that they could keep coming to our church, which is just wrong, especially as a Christian, to manipulate people like that. But once I got to know her I really liked her...It was just that I hadn't really figured out what I wanted when it came to sex and being a Christian. And so that's how our relationship got so screwed up. So yes, she will always be my first love Madison...But you're the woman that I want to be with right now. I'm not going to go back to Grace. There were a lot of reasons why we just never worked out."

Madison had to admit that she wasn't that happy hearing that Grace was Jack's first love, but she could understand it. She took a seat next to Jack on the couch, "What are the reasons exactly?"

"Well for one, neither of us really knew what we wanted. We were together because we thought it was the right thing to do. She was the cheerleader, I was the football player. We were the devout Christians at our church. Everything _seemed _right. But as much as I love Grace, I don't think I ever truly loved her the way I should have loved her if I wanted to be with her. She will always be my friend. I'll always care about her and if she needs me I'll be there for her. But being with her relationship-wise, I just don't want that for us. You know why you're the one for me Madison?"

Madison sighed, "No, I really don't...And to be honest a lot of times I felt like I was your booty call. And if that's all you want right now Jack then...Then I can't do this. I love you, but I want respect too. I want you to love me and be there for me, and treat me like I'm your girlfriend."

Jack was surprised to hear Madison say all of this. Of course he thought it was right, but Madison never really stood up for herself. He admired it, "The reason I know that you're the one for me Madison, is because I don't have to try and pretend to be something that I'm not with you. When I was with Grace, I felt like there was always this pressure on me to be the type of man that she wanted, instead of just being the man that I always have been. I'm really sorry for hurting you Madison. I'm not perfect, and there's going to be ups and downs with me, but I **promise **you, I won't put any other girl before you."

Madison couldn't help but smile when she heard this. Jack sounded so sincere. And she had never heard him say these things about her, "I love you Jack."

He held her hand and smiled, "I love you too...There's something else we need to talk about too."

"Ok, what is it?"

"...Sex."

Madison felt her face go pale. She honestly wasn't sure about having sex with Jack again. She didn't know what she wanted, "Oh...What about it?"

"I realized that when I was with Grace there was always this pressure about sex. When to have sex, when not to have sex. It got really tiring and I think that's why I constantly went to other girls. I'm not saying it's her fault completely, it's my fault too. I should have figured out what I wanted. And I realize that I still don't know what I want. I've been looking more into my faith because I want to be a minister like my father. A good minister that doesn't try to look good for the church. I want to inspire people. I know in the Bible that it says not to have sex before marriage, I just need to read more about it, and why it's important. And because of this Madison, I don't really think now is the best time for us to have sex."

"Oh thank goodness! Jack...I really don't know what I want either. I mean I liked having sex with you, but I felt like every time I did it I was trying to distract you from Grace. I was never really that into the whole Catholic thing, but I do want to figure out what I believe in. I know there's a God out there, but I haven't really taken the time to study the Bible. I just really want to get my life together."

Jack smiled, "Well then I guess we're on the same page."

She smiled as she pulled him into a kiss, "But we can still make out right?"

Jack chuckled, "How could I even say no to that?"

**...**

They had finished up the meal and now Dante was taking Lauren into his bedroom. He said that he wanted to show her something, and she was really anxious to see what it was. Sitting in his bedroom there was an beautiful looking guitar and a few sheets of paper.

"You play the guitar?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." He smiled, "I've actually been working on this song, that I want you to help me with."

"Me?" Lauren looked at him nervously and he laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah...Madison told me that you were a good singer."

"Since when do you talk to Madison?"

He laughed, "She answered your phone a few days ago and we just started talking. She's definitely something..."

"Yeah, she can be a little crazy sometimes. It just takes some time to warm up to her. So what song is it?"

"I wrote it a few days ago, it's called Like You."

Lauren smirked, "I wonder where you got your inspiration from?"

Dante playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah I wonder. So I'll play the first chorus for you and you tell me what you think."

They were sitting on his bed and he was just about to start playing the song when his phone beeped again. He checked the text message and he rolled his eyes. This girl was really starting to get on his nerves. His eyes widened at the picture that he sent her. This was getting out of hand.

"...Who is it?" Lauren asked.

"Uh...I-It's no one really. Sorry I'll just turn it off-" But before he could do that Lauren reached over and grabbed his phone.

She looked at the message and her eyes widened and shock. She couldn't even speak for a minute.

"Lauren ok I know this looks bad but it's not what it looks like-"

"Really? Because it looks like some girl is sending you a bunch of naked pictures!"

"Ok well it's kind of what it looks like, but wait I can explain-"

"You know what, you really don't need to. I should have known that I was your side girl this whole time."

"What? No, Lauren I would never-"

"I should go. Maybe you could call _that _girl up and she could sing with you," Lauren spat. She knew that she wasn't really being rational. She hadn't even heard his side of the story. But the insecurity was getting to her. She didn't even feel like they were supposed to be together. He was too good of a guy for her, and in the back of her mind she knew that she was just looking for excuses. She kept walking though, and Dante chased after her.

Before she could get to the door he was blocking it, and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Would you move?"

"No...Not until we talk this out. If we're going to be together, you have to trust me Lauren."

"And how do you expect me to do that? You basically lied to me the entire time I was over here. You said it was nothing. What I saw on your phone wasn't nothing Dante!"

"Yes, it was! Ok, you can go through all the text messages she sent me. I didn't send her anything back. I'm not even talking to her. She's just some girl that I slept with a long time ago, and now she's trying to hit me up. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me! You might not have sent her anything, but you didn't exactly tell her to stop."

Dante sighed, "Alright look. I screwed up ok? I never claimed to be perfect but Lauren seriously...I'm not going to cheat on you for some girl. Especially not _this _one. I didn't just get with you to hook up. I respect you Lauren, and that's more than your ex-boyfriend ever did."

She didn't say anything for a moment. She wasn't sure of what to say.

"Ok look...I get that your mad, but would you at least listen to the song before you storm out of here?"

Lauren sighed, "...Fine."

**...**

"Wait so Lauren's going out with one of Adrian's old boyfriends?" Jack asked. Madison was currently catching him up on everything that had happened so far. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut about any of it, but that's how she had always been.

"Well I wouldn't really call him a boyfriend. They kind of just slept together and then he took off. But you should see them! They're so cute together!" Madison said.

Jack chuckled at her energy. Madison could be really excited for no reason some times, "That's great."

"So what have you been up to?"

Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not gonna lie. Football is hard. It was way easier in high-school...I thought I could just walk in there and be the star of the show like I was at Grant, but this thing is no joke. I have bruises everywhere."

Madison pouted, "That doesn't sound pretty."

Jack chuckled, "I'll be alright, it's a part of the sport."

"So have you made any friends?"

Jack laughed, "Well that's the last thing that's on my mind to be honest. I mean there's a few of them that I talk to, but for the most part everyone's focused on training. We're a really strong team though. Our game is in a few weeks, do you think you can make it?"

"Of course! But you'll have to explain what happened to me when you're done playing. Football is just way too confusing."

Jack smiled, "I can do that."

**...**

**[I couldn't really find an acoustic version of this so I would recommend just playing the regular version. The song is called Like You by Bow Wow and Ciara. I didn't write all of the lyrics though.]**

_**I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
>And the special way I feel when you hold me<br>We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
>And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)<strong>_

It was almost impossible to be mad at Dante when he was singing. His voice was just extraordinary and Lauren couldn't help but smile. She knew that the song was for her, but she didn't want to believe it.

**_Now I done been with different kind of girls_**  
><strong><em>Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all (like u)<em>**  
><strong><em>And I done seen the best of the best<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all (like u)<em>**  
><strong><em>If you know how I feel when I chill<em>**  
><strong><em>If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just (like u)<em>**  
><strong><em>And baby that's the way I feel<em>**  
><strong><em>And I got no choice but for me to keep it real<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was<em>**  
><strong><em>Skeptical at first had to figure out if<em>**  
><strong><em>I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but<em>**  
><strong><em>I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out<em>**  
><strong><em>You found out when you turned into my baby<em>**  
><strong><em>I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady<em>**  
><strong><em>I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes<em>**  
><strong><em>And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you know<em>**

She was surprised to say the least. The lyrics were pretty good for only working on it for a few days. Yet, she couldn't help but feel nervous under his gaze. He was staring straight at her. Dante was practically talking to Lauren when he sang to her. Everything that he wrote was true about her. He had never met someone like Lauren. He had never truly had a challenge like her. When he first saw her, he thought that he would win her over easily, and then move on to the next girl, but she totally surprised him. And that was something that confused him and made him smile all at the same time.

Lauren was singing the next part now, their argument long forgotten. She wondered if he could read minds or something, because everything that she was singing, was exactly what she was thinking about Dante.

_**And every time I think about you (I cry)  
>When you ride when you call when you come (around)<br>Your love is a-mazing to me  
>Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be with you again)<br>And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)  
>And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)<br>That I'm your (main chick)  
>Who got that (game chick)<br>One and the (same chick)  
>The one you can hang with<strong>_

_**I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
>And the special way I feel when you hold me<br>We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
>And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)<strong>_

When they finished the song, the two of them were looking at each other with intense eyes. The song basically spoke everything that they wanted to say to each other, but didn't actually have the guts to just come out and say. Without warning, the two of them leaned in for a kiss, and Lauren couldn't help but think that this was the best Valentines Day she had ever experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And bam! There it goes. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. This is like a really late Valentines Day chapter ahaha.


End file.
